Print applications have becoming increasingly complex to meet the growing demands of customers. As a result, businesses may have to hire a variety of custom printing and packaging shots to address their printing needs.
Enlisting third parties to perform custom printing needs has a variety of drawbacks such as: delay in delivery to business customers, increase in expense of hiring a third party, and reduction in custom print applications because of business procedures required to use the third party.